


Holding For a Good Time

by BrianThePhantomThief



Series: RyuAnn Week 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Romance, Romantic Friendship, RyuAnn Week 2020, Ryuann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: Ryuji and Ann are going on a hiking trip and want some of their friends to tag along. However, seeing how they all have plans, the two decide to go by themselves when they run into a familiar pair.
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann, Suzui Shiho/Original Character(s)
Series: RyuAnn Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873765
Kudos: 2
Collections: RyuAnn Week 2020





	Holding For a Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> RyuAnn Week 2020-Day Three: Seasons/Travel&Adventure
> 
> Gotta say, this gets in the zone to write. Can't wait for the next time something like this happens. I'll be all over it! 
> 
> Also if you don't know who or what my OC is, checkout the series labeled "Brian and Shiho" and you'll learn soon enough. 
> 
> Hope You Enjoy!!

The weather couldn't be anymore better. Sun was shining, birds chirping, flowers blooming. All the conditions were met for a perfect outing. Much to Ryuji's disappointment. He was forced and dragged by Ann to go on a hiking trip. He kept saying he didn't want to, but Ann practically made him do otherwise. When he asked why she couldn't bring anyone else, she told him that everyone else had plans for the day. And he was the only one who had free time. 

When they finally arrived at the trail, Ann looked at the blonde boy, who looked dead. She couldn't get any response out of him either. 

"Ugh. Why must you be like this, Ryuji!?" Ann yelled. 

"It's so effin' hot. Why we gotta be here hikin' in this damn heat?" Ryuji whined. 

"Maybe you wouldn't be so hot if you just got up and stopped complaining!" Ann said. 

"Yeah right." Ryuji said. 

"Come on. Please? I'll treat you when we're done." Ann said. 

"Ya promise?" Ryuji said. 

"Promise." Ann said. 

"Fine. I guess one hikin' trio wouldn't hurt." Ryuji said, getting up off the ground. 

"Alright! Let's get going!" Ann said, getting a head start. 

"Hey! Didn't say you could leave me behind!" Ryuji said, running after her. 

Ann cheerfully ran up the trail, happy that she finally got Ryuji to go with her. She didn't realize how slippery the ground was because of it. It'd poured hard the day before so people had to be cautious about how they chose to hike the trail. 

So, after almost tripping constantly, Ann slipped and fell on the graveled ground. Ryuji quickly ran to her and helped her up. 

"You okay!? That was a hard fall!" He asked. 

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Dammit!" Ann said in pain. 

"Can you stand?" Ryuji asked. 

"M-My leg..." Ann pouted. 

"Here. I gotcha." Ryuji said. 

He reached into Ann's bag and found a roll on bandages. He wrapped it around Ann's leg and helped her on her feet. She wobbled a bottle but managed to keep her balance. 

"Jeez. Don't scare me like that." Ryuji said. 

"Sorry. I didn't know the ground was slippery." Ann said. 

"After a downpour like that yesterday!? Why wouldn't you know?" Ryuji said. 

"It kinda slipped my mind entirely." Ann said. 

"Welp. Now ya know. So, can ya walk?" Ryuji asked. 

"Yeah. Though I don't think I can run." Ann said. 

"Cool. Just stay by my side and we'll be good." Ryuji said. 

"O-Okay. Just keep a steady pace, please?" Ann said. 

"No prob." Ryuji said. 

They continue to hike up the trail at a more stable pace than before. Ann's injury wasn't that bad, but it costed her a good amount of stamina to keep her going. Ryuji stayed by her side and helped her if she wobbled. It wasn't easy, but the two teens managed to get to a rest area and decided to take a break. 

"You holdin' up okay, Ann?" Ryuji asked. 

"Better. My left still hurts but I think all that walking suppressed it a bit." Ann said. 

"Alright. We only gotta a bit more to good. Just hang in there, got it?" Ryuji said. 

"Okay." Ann said. 

She tried to stretch, but her leg injury made it feel worse. She nearly lost her balance and fell on her back, but luckily, Ryuji caught her and helped sat her back down. 

"Jeez! Don't scare me like that!" Ryuji said. 

"My bad! I just wanted to stretch." Ann said. 

"With an injury like that, that's out of the picture." Ryuji said. 

"Okay. So, should news keep going?" Ann asked. 

"If ya want to." Ryuji said. 

"Okay. Umm...can you help me up?" Ann said. 

Ryuji sighed and did just that. He and Ann continued their hiking trip as steady as they could. Ryuji held Ann as she walked to avoid anymore injuries. After a while, Ann felt pain so Ryuji set her down. 

"Is it your leg again?" He asked. 

"Y-Yeah. I think it's a bit worn out." Ann said. 

"Oh boy. Got anything ya bag that can help?" Ryuji asked. 

"I might have some painkillers." Ann said. 

Ryuji wasted no time and rumaged through Ann's bag for painkillers. He found them and a water bottle. He quickly gave them to Ann and helped her back up. 

"We should take a break when we reach the top. Can ya make it?" Ryuji asked. 

"Ugh..n-no..I don't think so." Ann said. 

"Damn. Come on." Ryuji said. 

Then, he saw the tops of a pair of people walking up the same trail as they were. He knew that he wasn't in any position to ask strangers for help, but Ann desperately needed help. So, he decided. 

"Wait here." He told Ann. 

He raced back down the trail and back to the rest area. There, he found the pair he saw where he left Ann. He thought they were strangers, but he actually recognized one of them. 

"Hey! Sorry to bother ya, but I need your-wait...aren't you...?" He said to one of the people. One was a boy and one was a girl. 

"Yes? May we help you?" The boy said. 

"I know you. You're that transfer student who saved Ann's friend from suicide." Ryuji said. 

"You mean me?" The girl said. 

"You!? You're Ann's friend. Shiho Suzui, right?" Ryuji asked. 

"Yeah. That's me. What is it?" Shiho asked. 

"Look. You guys needa help me. Ann's in bad condition. I left further up the trail and..." Ryuji said. 

"Ann!? Okay! We'll go with you!" Shiho said. 

Ryuji lead the two back where Ann was. She was still in pain. The painkillers didn't do anything to help. 

"Ann! Are you okay!?" Shiho asked. 

"Shiho? That you?" Ann said. 

"Yes! It's me!" Shiho said. 

"Damn! Your leg! It's swollen!" The boy said. 

"There anythin' you can do about it!?" Ryuji asked. 

"Yeah. Don't worry, Takamaki-san. You'll be okay." The boy said. 

He reached into his bag and pulled out a small brown bag. He got out a green bean from it and fed it to Ann. He then waited for a while until Ann opened her eyes and looked at her leg. It wasn't swollen anymore. In fact, it felt much better!! 

"Woah! My leg!" Ann said. 

"Feel better?" The boy asked. 

"Much better! Thanks!" Ann said. 

"Anytime." The boy said. 

"Wait... I know you! You're Shiho's boyfriend!" Ann exclaimed. 

"Ann! Don't say that here!!" Shiho said, turning red. 

"Wait....oh. Oh! I remember now! You're that kid that ran out on us at the Culture Festival!" Ryuji said. 

"Y-Yeah. That's me. Brian Takauji, if you didn't know." The boy said, red in the face. 

"What're you two doing here?" Ann said. 

"We wanted to come for a hike. Did you two have the same idea?" Shiho said. 

"I was forced. But yeah." Ryuji said. 

"Well. Seeing as we all have the same idea, why don't we all keep going?" Brian said. 

"You mean as a group?" Ann asked. 

"That too much for you?" Brian asked. 

"Nah. It's the least we can do for ya helping us." Ryuji said. 

"Yeah. I'd rather have us in a group then separate anyways." Ann said. 

"Okay. Then let's get going." Brian said. 

The rest all nodded and continued up the trail. They asked Brian about what he fee Ann to make her leg feel better. He explained that he acquired a bag of magical healing beans from an old friend of his. He always kept it on him for anything he might need it for. Ryuji found that completely BS, but Brian paid no attention to a comment like that. 

Soon, they all reached the top of the trail. They looked out and gawked at the gorgeous view of Shibuya. The sun's shining helped make the sight even more beautiful. Ann looked over at Ryuji. 

"Hey." She whispered to him. 

"What's up?" Ryuji asked. 

"Thanks for helping me. I really appreciate it." Ann whispered. 

"I couldn't just leave you there. You mean too much to me." Ryuji said. 

"H-Huh?" Ann said. 

"You mean too much to me as friend and a teammate. If you when down back there, it'd be like losing a valuable item." Ryuji said. 

"Y-You think I'm valuable?" Ann asked. 

"More than just that. You're strong, ambition, and caring. I truly respect that about you, Ann." Ryuji said. 

"Ryuji....." Ann had no words. 

She just wrapped herself and the boy and they both smiled at each other. Both felt the essence of warmth as the two continued to embrace. It also put a smile on the young next to them. 

"Ah....love does make the world go round." Brian said. 

"You said it." Shiho said. 

As the sun began to set, the four walked all the way back to the start of the trail where they all went their separate ways. Ryuji and Ann stayed together though. They didn't want to be anywhere else. 

"I love you, Ryuji." 

"Love ya too, Ann."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Just writing these promote is getting me antsy for Shumako Week 2021! And it's in my birthday month as well!! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/BrianGuardado3?s=09
> 
> Have a Fantastic day!!


End file.
